Welcomings
by allPod
Summary: Cross returns from his last disappearance, and how does Allen welcome him? Parental!CrossAllen. May contain spoiler if you haven't read Ch. 169.


_Don't own, don't sue._

* * *

Human beings were too predictable, Cross decided as he strolled casually through the halls of the new HQ, enjoying the stunned expressions of those he passed. His almost-for-sure death had left many unanswered questions in its wake, and now his sudden return had done more harm than good in shedding light on the mysterious situation.

Cross grinned smugly as excited whispers reached his ears; it only hoisted his pride to hear how much of a commotion he was capable of triggering. He had just turned up an hour ago, and already half the Black Order was gossiping about it. If anything could be trusted of this organization, it would be the fluency of its oral communication. The speed of word of mouth here could put light to shame as they raced against each other to reach eager destinations.

One thing on Cross's mind aside from his arrogant delight was the fact that Tim had failed to greet him. Where was that golem? The General had been so confident that his faithful companion would've rushed back to his side in a flourish, yet his hopes had been dashed as impatience forced him to actively search. It would be…inconvenient, if anything had happened to Tim.

As Cross continued his hunt, it vaguely crossed his mind that Allen hadn't shown up either. How was that imbecile doing? Had the Fourteenth made any measurable progress on him during Cross's absence? Where the hell was he anyways? Allen should have been the first to welcome him back, not that ridiculous Komui. Surely the boy didn't hate him to such a degree that he would be unmoved by the "resurrection" of his thought-to-be-lost master? Perhaps Allen was simply too used to his regular disappearances… Cross quickly brushed the matter aside when he realized how much he was over thinking the issue.

Nevertheless, all of the cold, impassive dignity he loved about himself flew out the window when the General's eyes captured the sight of a pale figure towards the end of the hall. He couldn't keep the deep, conceited satisfaction from overwhelming him; it didn't help him suppress his swelling pleasure when he noticed the jerky rise and fall of Allen's shoulders as he attempted to catch his breath. _Bwahaha_, he thought. _That idiot's been running._

What little egotistical bliss Cross had held at bay crushed him at last as Tim caught up with Allen, little wings fluttering with joyful abandon. _Yeah, you bastards. You'd better be in a rush to meet me._

"M-Master!" Allen's eyes lit up with that gray sheen of his, and he dashed headlong to the tall man.

"O-Oi!" Cross put his hands up protectively as he watched Allen tear down the hall at full speed.

"Slow do—" _Too late_, the General realized, grunting at the impact as Allen dove pointblank into his chest. He was disgracefully knocked on his bottom, and as he felt a rather severe pain developing in his butt, Cross slapped Allen across the head, though it didn't faze the boy one bit.

If anything, it only tightened the kid's grip on him as he buried his face into Cross's torso. "Don't throw me off yet," Allen mumbled into Cross's coat, his voice muffled by the fabric.

Cross made no move to challenge the request, but he still wanted to retain some of his despicable attitude. "If you're gonna cry, don't do it on me. You'll get my coat wet."

"I don't care," came the quiet reply.

Tim had returned to its personal perch upon Allen's head and was now staring intently at Cross.

"I really thought you'd died." Despite how much he was trembling, Allen's embrace was still enough to hinder Cross's breathing.

The General chuckled softly, placing his hand on the small of his apprentice's back. "I hope you're not too disappointed."

"Before you run off again…" Allen raised his head, fixing Cross with that solid gaze of his. "Please answer my questions about Mana…and the Fourteenth…and the song…"

Cross cocked an eyebrow. "My answers don't come cheap."

"I didn't expect them to." Allen sat up, though not before drying his face on his master's precious coat.

"In return for _honest_, _straightforward_ answers," Allen began, amplifying some key words, "I will pay off your debts for the rest of your life."

Cross stared dumbly at his pupil, suspecting a joke of some sort. After a few seconds of confirming, Cross smiled. "Deal."

_It's too bad though_, Cross remembered sadly as teacher and student picked themselves up from their undignified heap on the floor. _Your parasite of an Innocence won't let you live long enough to pay off _all_ of it._

_Soon, I'd have to watch how much I spend, _Cross realized, dread clogging up his throat. _You'd better not spoil me too much, idiot apprentice._

* * *

_Ah, I enjoyed writing this. I daresay that this is my favorite Parental!CrossAllen thus far. Might've been a little OOC, but hey, this is fan fiction._

_Oh, if anyone still cares enough, just know that I've been MIA because (pathetically) I lost my account info and couldn't log in._


End file.
